


Kingdom Bathed In Blood | | Chapter 1

by Trickster_God



Series: Kingdom Bathed In Blood Series [1]
Category: Asgard - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Loki of Asgard, Loki/Sif - Fandom, Norse Mythology, Sif - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_God/pseuds/Trickster_God
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is now king of Asgard after disguising himself as Odin to release Thor from his "duty" as heir to the throne. Sif is leader of a rebel force against Loki in attempts to put the rightful King of Asgard on his throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Bathed In Blood | | Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published (on a website) fan fiction so please be kind. Also spoilers for Thor: The Dark World.

The chains echoed down the corridor as the prisoner was all but dragged down it by several guards, at the end sat the King, the overlord of Asgard, Loki God of Mischief. A bitter yet amused grin played at his lips as the prisoner was brought closer. Truly it was a sad moment for the God, he had grown up with this person and for them to go and betray him in such a manner, such a low and cold blow; it was no consequence; she would suffer regardless for her treason. Even in chains she had an essence of power and power about her, Sif was always like that even as children. But none of that changed anything, didn’t change the fact that Loki would get what he wanted from Sif- there would be torture no doubt. With a sigh the tall pale man folded his hands together as he watched the prisoner being brought forth. His posture was straight, just like hers as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the throne. There was a long moment of silence before Loki shifted and held his chin in his hand while looking on the warrior before him. 

“Tell me Sif… How does it feel to be chained like an animal?” Loki asked with a hint of bitterness in his voice. 

The woman lifted her chin some more in an act of defiance and to keep from showing any emotion. In all her years Sif never would have thought that Loki, her friend, would turn into the monster that sat in the throne that he had stolen. No one knew what had happened to Odin, nor whether Thor would return to aid his Kingdom but what Sif did know was that Loki was a vengeful person and she had done more in the last two full moons against him than any other individual in Asgard. That was enough to be put to death even if Loki wasn’t the rightful heir to the throne. 

“You of all people should know the answer to that Loki.” She said simply, shifting her weight causing the chains around her to move as well. 

Loki sighed before leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. Of course he knew the answer to his own question better than even Sif understood. Not only had he been prisoner in his own home, his fake home; the lie of a place that he had once called home. This entire place was nothing but a big lie and now he was the king of that place and he was the one with power, just like he had always wanted- now this wasn’t an effort to prove anything to Odin, never again would he try to do that, it had been such a waste of time the first go around that Loki never wanted to do it again. This was far better than Midgard anyways; it was a bigger step up than that puny and disgraceful place that Thor had taken a liking to so much. 

“Your efforts to break me will not work, you know this yet you continue to treat me as a criminal.” Sif said in an action of boldness. 

“Are you not a criminal? Acting as a rebel against the throne is treason! Surely that is cause enough to be treated as a criminal dear Sif.” Loki retorted, furrowing his brow some as he spoke. 

“Treason against you is not treason against the throne of Asgard, I serve the rightful King of this kingdom, not the insecure pretender.” Sif hissed back.

With a flick of his robe Loki moved from the throne to stand on the step just in front of Sif, getting closer to her after she touched a nerve. He should be in more control of his emotions and he had thought that he had been; but after everything he was still the emotional trickster that he had always been. Pale blue eyes bore into the gaze of the woman before him. Once again she lifted her chin in a defiant manner ready to take whatever he had in store for her. With a cool grin Loki cupped her chin with a firm grip, one she tried to jerk away from but he only held her there once again. 

“It doesn’t have to be like this Sif… If you would only-“ 

“Save your breath Loki, I will tell you nothing.” Sif growled her eyes flickered a hint of bitterness towards him.

Inhaling deeply Loki straightened his posture before shoving her face away. “Very well.” He spoke softly, dropping his gaze from hers. He didn’t want to do what he was about to, deep down in his Loki still cared about Sif in many ways. Out of them all she had been a friend to him but more than that she had been Thor’s friend and for that Loki could not forgive her. “Take her to the stocks.” The God spoke, nodding to the guards who jerked the woman away. In that moment, the one where she was drug away Loki and Sif shared a glance, one filled with silent remarks and feelings that neither of them ever spoke of- and that was all it took for Loki to spin back around to his throne, for it was his throne, then sit back down slowly in a thoughtful state.


End file.
